Have Hope! ON HOLD!
by jewel333
Summary: A baby girl was born. This baby girl died but came back to life. But as she grew, Strange symbols started to show up on her skin along with stange dreams of robotic aliens. Watch her as she grows and as she goes through life with the allsparks power.
1. Chapter 1: Born

Summary: A baby girl was born. This baby girl died but came back to life. But as she grew, Strange symbols started to show up on her skin along with stange dreams of robotic aliens. Watch her as she grows and as she goes through life with the allsparks power.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any way, shape or form! I only own the oc's!

Chapter 1: Born

A 33 year old woman named Jamie Hook with long black hair, tan skin and beautiful blue eyes, is with her 35 year old husband named Nick Hook that has brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes, at the hospital. Their baby girl was just born and she was having heart problems. Jamie was praying for her baby to live because this would be her 8th child and she was proud that she had another baby. They already had a name for their baby girl but they knew that she would die. They just kept their hopes up. They were going to name the baby Pinky that is until the doctor came out with his head down.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hook. We have done every thing humanly possible." he said with much sadness in his voice and regret in his eyes.

Jamie cried her heart out and put her head against Nick's chest. Jamie started to sob heavily and her grip on Nick was tight. Then a nurse rushed into the room with a look of panick and awe on her face.

"Doctor come quick! The baby is starting to glow and her heart is beating like mad!" The nurse said in a rush.

They ran back to the operation room to see the baby glowing and the heart moniter beeping like crazy. Then the glowing stopped and the girls heart was back to a normal beat. All the doctors and nurses had their jaws dropped. The doctor that had brought the bad news to the couple outside got out of his shock. He went up to the girl and saw a strange symbol on her left wrist. It looked japanese but he knew it wasn't. He grabbed a blanket and the baby and went out to the couple outside. All the doctors and nurses were still gapping like fishes when he went out of the room. Jamie looked up with wide eyes and saw a breathing baby in the doctors arms. She smiled brightly and laughed when he gave her the baby. The baby looked in awe at Jamie and Nick with her one gold eye and one silver eye.

"I want to change the name Nick! I want to name her Hope!" Jamie said with excitment.

"Then her name shall be Hope Aaron Hook!" he said as he smiled down and the baby.

Hope giggled as if to tell them she liked it. They smiled brightly. They got up, signed paper work, got their stuff to go, signed out of the hospital and went home. When they got home all 7 of their children greeted them. There was Cherry and Bear the twins, Cloud, Faith and then there is the triplets Blue, Angel and Tiger. Cherry and Bear looked exacly the same except for their hair and height. They both had brown hair and blue eyes and they are 2 years old. Cloud had red hair and blue eyes and he is 4 years old. Then there is Faith. She has black hair and brown eyes and is 7 years old. Then last but not least there is the triplets. They all had blonde hair brown eyes and all three of them are 10 years old.

They came up to Jamie to look at their new sister. Jamie lowered her arms and they looked at Hope in awe. Cherry slowly put her finger near Hope and Hope grabbed it with a tight grip. Cherry looked in awe before moving her finger out of the grip.

They all knew that Hope was special. They just hoped that she was going to be okay in life.

They all didn't know that she held great power and that she will save the world one day in her life.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

Summary: A baby girl was born. This baby girl died but came back to life. But as she grew, Strange symbols started to show up on her skin along with stange dreams of robotic aliens. Watch her as she grows and as she goes through life with the allsparks power.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any way, shape or form! I only own the oc's!

"Human talk"

**"Cybertronian"**

**:Comm. link:**

'Thinking'

Chapter 2: Friends

It's been one year since the accident with the doctors and now Hope is 1 year old. Hope has already started to walk and can say a few words. Even though this was not normal for kids her age Jamie and Nick are happy with their daughter. They are a bit worried of the new symbol on her right wrist but they didn't worry. Hope knew what it said. She could read it as if she was born to. The symbol on her left wist said "born" and the one on her right wrist said "future." She knew what they meant. For some reason she was smarter than other kids her age. She understood what the adults were saying and what the bigs words meant. She was just happy her parents hadn't decided they didn't want her any more.

She decided to play with her new toy since her brothers and sisters are at school. She wanted to play and so she walked back to her room. Hope reached her play toys and found her new toy. It was green and white with a label that said "Leap Frog" and had a pen with it that was only made for the toy. She turned it on and played a game that teaches how to make friends.

'I sure wish I had a friend now.' Hope thought

Then suddenly a light blue glowing engulfed her hands and spread onto the toy. It started to shake and transform into a small robot. She let it go and it dropped to the floor. Then a burning was on her left shoulder so she looked at it and saw a new glowing symbol. This symbol said "power" and then it stopped glowing. She looked back to where the toy was supposed to be only to find a strange looking robot. Its armor was green and white and it had purple eyes. Hope was curious.

"Whats your name?" She said in the best english she could.

it looke weirdly at her and said **"I don't understand you."**

Hope under stood it but it sound like clicking, whirring and buzzing. She assumed that it was its own language.

So she reliped back with the same language that she some how knew.

**"I said what is your name?"**

**"I don't have one. You are my femme creator. You're supposed to name me. I'm a mech by the way."** It said and pouted while crossing its tiny arms.

She knew those strange words and so she thought of a name. She suddenly got one.

**"How about Leapfrog?"** she asked, **"I think it suits you because of your alt mode and the color of your armor!"**

It thought about it and said **"I like it!"**

Then the door to her room opened to show Jamie. When Jamie saw Leapfrog she screamed and then fainted. Then Nick came running in with a gun and when he saw Leapfrog he started to shoot at him. Leapfrog just dodged the bullets until he got annoyed and got out his own weapons. His weapons looked like ninja stars but with more points and more deadly.

Something inside hope clicked into place. so she stood up and in english yelled "Code 613: download English language and software!"

Leapfrog froze in mid throw.

He lowered his arms and stated **"code 613: Reconized. By: Femme Creator. Downloading: Now.** **Downloading Complete."**

Hope then stated sternly "switch from Cybertronian dialog to human English! Code 624: Protect! Code 625: scan room for life forms and reconize as code 624!"

"Code 625: Scanning and researching. Scanning done. Code 624: protect lifeforms: Jamie Helen Hook, Hope Aaron Hook and Nick Cane Hook."

Then leapfrog snapped out of it and growled at nick who stood there wide eyed and dropped jawed. Then walked over to hope. She sat down and he sat in her lap. Then they both layed down and fell asleep.

All nick did was faint.


End file.
